Happy Bunny Day, Artemis!
by case-cat
Summary: Easter is right around the corner, and Artemis cant help but feel misplaced. Never having celebrated Easter before, Wally will show her some Easter traditions. And maybe not-so-traditional things as well.


Artemis was never the one to celebrate holidays. And if she did 'celebrate' it was only with her mother. Easter was coming up, and fast. In fact, it was tomorrow. The only memory she had of Easter was a few years ago, when her father was kind enough to send her on an 'Easter egg hunt' which was really just her placed in a forest forced to find her way out. She managed too… in three days.

So the archer was definitely not thrilled when she was expected to come to the cave on Easter morning and celebrate with the team. Even teammates that didn't know the religion were going just to bond with friends. Which is the reason why she was going. To make Megan happy.

"So Artemis, are you coming tomorrow, to the Bunny Party?" came a voice behind her. She was currently in the kitchen trying to study for an upcoming test, she didn't need _him_ to annoy her right now... What did he say anyway? A Bunny Party?

"WALLY! How could you even think I would go to a 'Bunny Party!' I am an independent and respectable young woman, thank you! You think I'm going to come tomorrow dressed up as some Play Boy bunny? That is absolutely-"

"Hold it right there princess! I never said anything about playboy, _although that's not a bad idea_… I'm asking about the Easter Party tomorrow. Ya know, when the Easter bunny comes?" he could tell by the look in her eyes she was lost. He was lost too… in those beautiful light gray eyes of her. Although, of course, he would never admit it to anyone.

Artemis just gave him an eye roll in response. Why did he have to be so… Wally? It aggravated her to no end. He was always smiling, always making the others laugh, and always just so… happy. Was she jealous of him? No, that was definitely not the case.

"Well, I have to go home now. I guess I'll see you at the 'Bunny Party' tomorrow. Bye." She yelled as she was entering the zeta tubes to leave the cave. She was hoping that tomorrow would be a good day. Even if she didn't know much about how Easter was celebrated, she was hoping the whole team could act as a family for once. Just for once.

When she awoke the next morning, she was partly surprised to see an Easter Bunny basket on her bed side table. Sure it was small, but it was from her mother so it meant the world to her. She picked up the small rainbow stuffed bunny from the basket and held it up to her face to get a better look at it. It was cute. She looked into the bunnys' eyes to find that they seemed oddly familiar. A light emerald green color… like Wallys.

She was not going to give the poor bunny a name such as Wallace. But she figured she would nick name it Wally… just until she thought of a better name of course.

She put on her usual clothes and boots, and headed out the door after thanking her mother for the gift. Good thing Artemis thought ahead and had bought her mother an Easter basket too. It was simple, like the one her mother had given her, but she could tell that her mother absolutely loved it by the light in her eyes.

After making it into the cave, she was greeted by a warm hug. "Happy Bunny Day Artemis!" exclaimed Megan while Artemis tried to pry Megan's arms off of her. She took a quick glance around the cave. Everything seemed so bright… and colorful. This was definitely something new to her. It was as if she was living in a rainbow. Megan really did know how to decorate the place for the holidays.

"Come on Artemis! We were just getting ready to do the Easter Egg Hunt! Everyone is pretty much ready to start!" Artemis has having a hard time understanding her. There was going to be an Easter Egg Hunt in the cave? A real one? She's never done this before…

_Maybe I can skip it. I'm sure they would have more fun without me anyway. I know Wally will._

"Heyyyy, Look who showed up! Looks like you're missing your bunny costume. _I don't see a tail or bunny ears anywhere_" Wally said with a suggestive smirk. Why did he have to be an idiot all the time? Why couldnt he act like a mature human being sometimes?

"Sorry. I must have forgotten it in the 'mansion'. _Or maybe I left it in that guy's car last night_…" she quickly shot back smoothly. Two could play at this game. The look on Wallys face made her giggle. Out load. She quickly raised her hand to cover her mouth but it was too late. Wally sent her a raised eye brow her way.

"If you two are done flirting now. I think we would all like to begin the East Egg Hunt" came a voice. It was Robins. They looked to where the sound was coming from to see the whole team there. They didn't know they had an audience.

"WERE NOT FLIRTING!" The speedster and archer yelled in unison.

"I think I'm going sit this one out. You guys can go and hunt eggs without me. Have fun" Artemis called. The words came out almost thoughtful. She did genuinely want them to have fun. Except for maybe Wally… nah, she would allow him to have fun too. It is indeed a holiday. It only happens once a year. _Kind of like Wally being nice to me._

"WHAT! ARTY! You can't just 'sit out' an egg hunt! Its tradition! Everyone gets an Easter Basket and they go around and look for colorful plastic eggs that have goodies inside them! I'm hoping mine has chocolate…" he gazed off dreamily.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen. I'll do some Bunny activities later; I'm not feeling too well. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning so while you guys go hunt for eggs, I'm going to go get some food." She didn't bother staying to hear their response. She headed straight for the kitchen. This was all too new to her. It was slightly overwhelming.

She took a seat on the stool next to the island only to be joined by a certain red haired speedster. Wasn't she allowed just one moment to herself today? Apparently not…

"How come you don't want to go on the egg hunt?" Wally asked. He sounded like he was sincerely asking her. Which was shocking in two ways. One, he was being sincere. Second, he was being sincere towards _her_.

"I already told you West, I'm hungry. I'm sure you of all people know that feeling."

"I might have believed except for the fact that you're currently in the kitchen. Not eating. So your obviously not hungry. Come on, you can tell the Wall-Man your problems". He gave her his signature eyebrow wiggle in hopes of getting her spirits up. Something was obviously bothering her. Even if it was minor, he wanted to help. At least in some way.

Artemis decided that she should just say it. Just because she says she doesn't understand Easter traditions, doesn't mean he's going to find out her whole life story right? Right.

"It's just that… I'm not use to celebrating Easter. It's new to me. I wasn't exactly prepared for all of this. Don't tell anyone though! If you do, I swear I'll make sure you will NEVER be able to have little bunny children." She threatened. Artemis couldn't just say her feelings and not threaten someone at the same time right? It's completely goes against everything she works for!

He looked at her for a long time before saying anything. Instead of replyingu, he simply walked to the fridge, pulled out a carton of hard boiled eggs and placed them on the kitchen counter where they were seated. Artemis gave him a look of confusion. What was he doing now? Not only did he place hard boiled eggs on the table, he also placed six plastic cups. He poured some water into each of them. Once all of them were filled with clear water, he took out the dye from the top shelf. Megan usually uses it to color her icing for the cakes. Wally put drops of each color into the plastic cups.

Artemis took a glance into them and saw the color of the water change. It went from clear to whatever color he put in. The colors were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The colors swirling around made her feel oddly calm. She still couldn't figure out what he was trying to do though. As if reading her mind, he answered.

"Were coloring eggs!" he said with that cheesy smile of his. The one she eventually learned to adore, instead of hate. She looked towards the ground quickly, hoping to hide her light blush that she knew was coming. She hated how he had this effect on her. She wanted it to go away. Every day she tried so hard to just make the feelings go away, but they always remained. They never faltered.

"We're going to do what?" she asked surprised. Coloring eggs seemed… odd. Weren't they just going to eat them in the end anyway. So why did it matter if they colored them? She didn't question it though. She just went with it.

And that's how it started. Wally showed her how to use the 'Egg Dropper' to soak the eggs in the color and put them on the paper plate. It was pretty simple. And although she would never admit it, Artemis liked it. She thought it was cool how many designs you could make. She felt like a little kid again. You know, before all the drama currently in her life.

As she reached for another egg, she accidently brushed hands with Wally. She felt her heart skip a beat.

He felt the same way too. The moment he felt their fingers touch, he could have sworn he felt a small electrical impulse go through them. Of course, that was impossible, but he was willing to believe it. Just for a little while.

He looked up to meet Artemis' gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for a good 7 seconds before he quickly looked away.

"Here. You can have it." Wally handed the last egg to Artemis. He could tell she was having fun, real fun. And seeing her happy, made him happy. Artemis took the egg carefully and looked at it.

"We'll do it together" she proposed. She felt like Wally should have the egg. Since it was his idea in the first place to color them. They held the Egg Dropper together as they lowered the egg into the color red. It was slightly awkward between them, but both tried to brush it off.

Walking to the sink to wash off her hands, Artemis slipped. She expected to hit the cold floor of the cave but instead felt two strong arms wrap around her. She carefully opened one of her eyes to see who her savior was, although she already had a pretty good idea who. Her gray eyes met Wally's green ones. She loved that color, green. She thought it was the best color in the world.

Before she get up and make some smart remark, his lips crashed onto hers. Artemis was completely taken back.

_What is he doing? _

She wanted to get up right then and there and leave. And blame Wally for everything he has done to her. Like, for example, make her fall in love with him... but she didn't find the will in herself. In fact, she actually found herself kissing back.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like Artemis expected. She expected him to be rough and spontaneous. Well, she got the spontaneous part right. He quickly sat her onto the table where the dye was. Even with her sitting on the table, he was ever so slightly taller than her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist while she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Is this another Easter tradition?" she mumbled while kissing him.

"No, but it could be" was his reply. He could feel her smile against his lips.

The kiss lasted shorter than Wally would have liked. Why had she broken apart so quickly? His question was answered when he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. But as soon as they came, they went. False alarm.

Wally leaned in for another kiss but was his target quickly dodged his attack.

"What do you think you're doing exactly, West?" she asked with a smirk.

He hated the control she had over him. One day, he will be the dominant, but for now, he was okay with being the lesser.

"I think I'm ready to do that Easter egg hunt now" came Artemis's voice behind him. He felt her arms wrap around his.

"Awesome! I just have to put something away, I'll be right back!" the speedster quickly took an egg from his paper plate and rushed off to his room without a trace. What egg did he take exactly? The one based off of Artemis of course. A dark green egg, with a light green arrow on it. It was silly, but he couldn't help but want to keep it to himself. Just for a little bit. He'll probably eat it later.

He wasn't the only one taking an egg from the paper plate. While Wally went off into the cave, Artemis quickly took an egg and ran to her room where she placed it on her bedside table. Her egg wasn't green, it was yellow. The egg on her bedside table, which she would admire the rest of the night, was yellow with a little red lightning bolt.


End file.
